<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cartman in love by BlueRavenCordyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320264">Cartman in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr'>BlueRavenCordyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Noël, Cartman aurait pu avoir un petit ami digne de lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Eric Cartman/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cartman in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il lui avait fallu au moins une dizaines d'années pour rembourser à Craig Tucker ses 100 dollars et une journée à peine pour perdre une partie de sa vie de rêve. </p>
<p>Une vie rêvée issue des doux songes agréablement mégalos énoncés par Cartman dans un de ses moments de fierté et directement dérivée des touchantes rêveries du petit Eric jouant avec ses peluches autour du tea time à la Cartman, où le gamin annonçait très sérieusement à ses amis en peluche mais dotés de toute l'intelligence requise pour le comprendre que quand il serait grand il allait être très très très riche, aurait un bon travail super cool, une belle maison avec jacuzzi et piscine inclus, ferait un beau mariage avec une personne assez bien pour lui... <br/>Hélas pour ses espoirs d'enfant, son dernier souhait était récemment tombé à l'eau : Au lieu de fêter Noël avec celui dont la présence lui avait permis de reconsidérer sérieusement ses projets de mariage, Eric Cartman se retrouvait à émerger piteusement d'un canapé définitivement pas assez confortable pour lui. Et qui en avait vu de belle à en juger par la façon dont il s'affaissait à certains endroits... </p>
<p>Avec une moue dégoûtée, agacée, lucide en ce bon matin du 25 décembre, Cartman reconsidérait sa situation et se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de passer le Réveillon chez Craig et Clyde et leurs 8 maudits gamins (cochons d'Inde plus précisément) . Malgré l'insistance de son demi frère Clyde à être sincèrement triste et désolé à l'idée que celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son propre frère passe les fêtes tout seul. Un vrai petit frère modèle qui s'était mis en quatre pour préparer un somptueux repas de fête, avait dressé une jolie table avec une nappe à motifs Nounours pour faire plaisir à Eric et avait même laissé ce dernier raconter quelques histoires à la Cartman jusqu'à ce que Craig change de sujet (à sa façon lui aussi). Et Clyde avait vraiment été un connard de se ranger du côté de sa pute, en plus de ne pas s'affirmer en tant que mâle dominant en laissant son petit ami passer avant son frère adoré si gentil, beau généreux...    </p>
<p>Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas frères de sang, le frère indigne de Clyde (qui restait après tout un Cartman) sentait une vague de dégoût monter en lui en repensant à cet être pathétique nommé Clyde Donovan. Encore si naïf et crédule malgré qu'il soit maintenant un jeune adulte. Un gars toujours aussi pathétique mais gentil. Assez digne de confiance pour pouvoir pleurer dans ses bras suite à sa récente rupture amoureuse, sans se sentir trop honteux par la suite. Un des seuls qui l'aimait encore un peu, sincèrement. Mais juste fraternellement, alors que ses émotions longuement et longtemps tourmentées avaient enfin connu l'amour dans toute sa splendeur et dans tous ses clichés. Un bien qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir posséder un jour, tout en apprenant dans la foulée que ce bonheur n'était pas pas toujours acquis, surtout quand on s’appelait Eric Cartman...!</p>
<p>Voilà pourquoi Eric aurait aimé se retrouver en tête à tête avec celui qui avait partagé sa vie un petit moment. Celui à qui il avait appris à faire confiance. Celui en qui il avait trouvé un complice adorablement diabolique et partenaire de crime idéal. Celui qu'il avait aimé sincèrement. Certes, pas aussi fort que l'avaient été (et étaient peut être encore) ses sentiments dardés sur Kyle. Mais plus agréablement. Plus tendrement. Plus réciproquement surtout. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tout en essayant de trouver une position confortable dans ce canapé merdique et malsain, Cartman y songeait sans toutefois daigner l'admettre. Pourtant une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête osait le penser : Jimmy lui manquait terriblement. <br/>Non, pas Jimmy Valmer. Un autre Jimmy beaucoup plus intéressant que ce comique raté ayant juste le talent d'être handicapé (Selon le jugement d'Eric Cartman). Beaucoup plus beau aussi, comme l'avait reconnu lui même Craig Tucker lorsqu'il avait été le petit chanceux à voir en premier la photo de celui que Cartman pouvait enfin présenter comme son petit ami officiel (et réel). Cet abruti de Craig s'était même permis de dire que physiquement, ce Jimmy faisait un joli et harmonieux mélange de l'apparence angélique de Butters et des cheveux frisés tout mousseux de Kyle. Osant même ajouter que ces détails avaient dû beaucoup jouer pour forcer un peu le destin et certaines attirances... En lui arrachant la photo des mains, Cartman avait espéré retirer à Craig ce petit rictus moqueur, l'insulter de tous les noms lui avait traversé l'esprit aussi... À la place, Eric avait simplement observé que son Jimmy était bien mieux que ces minables. Et, malgré leur récente rupture, il le pensait toujours. Il l'aimait toujours aussi. Car ce gars lui avait appris à davantage s'aimer en tant qu'Eric tout en restant fidèle à son côté Cartman. Il lui avait appris à aimer, à s'aimer tel qu'il était en restant lui même.   </p>
<p>Et Eric restait encore fortement attaché émotionnellement à son ancienne moitié, la preuve : quand Cartman zappait distraitement les chaînes de la télévision postée devant le canapé, il revoyait en même temps les moments passés avec Jimmy. Par flash, de brefs moments de bonheur qui passaient maintenant aussi vite dans son esprit que ces insipides émissions TV. Des bribes de films à scénarios mièvrement idéalistes, dangereusement proches d'un bonheur qui avait peut-être été trop beau pour lui, Eric Cartman.     <br/>Pourtant, avec un vague petit sourire tristement nostalgique, le gros lard repensait rêveusement à toutes ces soirées passées en tête à tête avec son ex petit ami. Confortablement installés sur le canapé en fourrure couleur pastel de Jimmy, ils se délectaient à tacler telle ou telle célébrité, des inconnus vus dans la rue ou les magasins, certains de leurs amis. Enfin, surtout les amis de d'Eric, car le petit ami de celui ci n'avait jamais trop aimé que son compagnon traîne les siens dans la boue et Cartman considérait trop ceux-ci comme une sacrée aubaine pour risquer de les mépriser.          </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ses nouveaux amis. Ce petit cercle d'amis apporté par Jimmy lui offrant une totale page blanche s’inscrivant comme une deuxième chance. Une nouvelle histoire et de futurs souvenirs réellement agréables à écrire. À rédiger sans les ratures et les paragraphes scabreux à entacher gravement son image et surtout son futur aux yeux de ceux qui le connaissaient déjà, mais offrir une meilleure version à ceux qui le découvraient sous un meilleur jour. Enfin son présent pouvait écrire plus librement, plus proprement l'histoire d'Eric en se détachant significativement du style trop abrasif de Cartman qui marquait au fer rouge chaque future page de son avenir.   </p>
<p>Un détail à avoir toute son importance : Ses nouveaux amis apportés naturellement par son lien amoureux l'avaient accepté avec beaucoup plus de bienveillance que ses "vrais" amis. Son groupe d'amis d'enfance bien trop habitués aux frasques et aux coups foireux à la Cartman, même si celui ci n'était plus un gamin terrible capable du bon comme du pire. Mais souvent du pire, et ses amis proches s'étaient trop souvent retrouvés les victimes collatérales des inventions d'un certain gros lard pour faire entièrement confiance à l'adulte qu'il était devenu. Ils lui laissaient difficilement des secondes chances, connaissant trop bien l'animal. Le jeune homme avait beau être devenu un des puissants dirigeants de la station de ski d'Aspen, ses plus proches et vieux amis le voyaient toujours comme une bombe à retardement. </p>
<p>Alors que ses nouveaux amis le considéraient comme un être humain à part entière. L'ancienne terreur de South Park n'avait ni besoin de mentir ou d'enjoliver la réalité, il pouvait tout simplement être lui même. Eric Cartman, pas seulement et simplement Cartman. <br/>Eric avait même eu l'impression de pouvoir faire la paix avec sa célèbre hargne à la Cartman qui lui avait bien souvent inspiré et dicté toutes ses bêtises, en sachant progressivement doser son charme politiquement incorrect et le résultat s'en trouvait finalement meilleur. Les amis de Jimmy appréciaient son caractère piquant, le courant passait bien sans demander d'efforts surhumains. La magie opérait naturellement ! Même avec la meilleure amie de Jimmy qui était une véritable peste agressive et capricieuse, encore pire que toutes les filles que Cartman avait croisé. Ce célèbre personnage insupportable pouvait au moins se vanter d'avoir fait rire une fille encore pire que Wendy et Bebe réunies...! Mais surtout, blague à part, voir son (ex) petit ami rire joyeusement devant ses imitations de chanteuses avait toujours valu tous les efforts du monde vu le bonheur de cette vision et la sensation que la sensation lui procurait. Peut être du bonheur, le bonheur d'être aimé et pouvoir aimer, s'aimer également en retour... <br/>Un bonheur et un amour partagé jusqu'alors inédits ! Bien sûr, depuis leur enfance commune, Butters lui vouait une espèce d'admiration ridicule et Clyde se retrouvait facilement impressionné par ses trouvailles, rien à voir avec son Jimmy qui avait vraiment tout pour lui plaire et était sensiblement fait pour l'esprit tortueusement torturé d'Eric Cartman. Un petit monstre à l'apparence angélique spécialement façonné pour Eric Cartman, un gars avec un caractère assez fort pour tenir subtilement tête à ce dernier. Le seul à avoir tant apprécié son amour jusqu'à en faire un charme.      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Et, ironiquement, c'était justement Cartman dans toute sa splendeur et sa finesse ultime la plus destructrice qui avait tout foutu en l'air. Mais ça, maintenant qu'il avait ressassé l'incident en long et en large, Cartman était persuadé que d'une façon ou d'une autre c'était encore un coup de Kyle. Il ne pouvait en être autrement...! </p>
<p>Ce maudit rouquin lui avait très certainement jeté une espèce de malédiction juive pour l’empêcher d'être heureux puisque c'était précisément à cause de cette maudite religion bien vicieuse qu'un des précieux rêves d'Eric avait volé en éclat. <br/>À l'occasion de Hanoucca, Eric avait appris qu'un des amis de son Jimmy était juif et s'était donc autorisé quelques petites plaisanteries sur le sujet. Rien de bien méchant, juste de l'humour à la Cartman. Un certain humour que celui avec lequel il désirait à ses côtés pour vivre sa vie ne partageait hélas pas.  </p>
<p>Pas du tout même, puisque Cartman avait eu l'impression de retrouver Kyle en voyant sa moitié hors d'elle, ulcérée par cette prétendue xénophobie, en lui ordonnant de s'excuser immédiatement. Face à cette situation qui le dépassait, les plus mauvais travers de Cartman avaient repris le dessus tels des mécanismes d'auto-défense et l'accusé avait préféré gratifier son petit ami de termes très fleuris plutôt que s'excuser ou reconnaître son erreur. Quelle erreur en plus ?! C'était là insulter son humour et ce qui faisait partie intégrante de lui même ! </p>
<p>En outre, ce cher Cartman considérait toujours avoir fait un sacré coup de maître dans le domaine de l'humour en demandant à l'ami de Jimmy qui sortait avec le juif en question si la circoncision ne gâchait pas trop leur vie sexuelle car cette pratique digne de la barbarie juive était quand même dégueulasse. S'il avait d'ailleurs fait exprès de choisir un juif pas trop immonde et donc un minimum baisable. Ou si ce maudit juif avait fait exprès de mettre le feu à leur chambre d’hôtel la fois où ils avaient voulu passer une Saint-Valentin romantique sous le thème (voulu, bien sûr) d'un certain fait historique... Même si au lieu de se faire applaudir il avait pris un coup en plein dans les dents, Eric Cartman ne regrettait toujours pas ces innocentes plaisanteries trop fines pour ces abrutis. Ni d'avoir traité son Jimmy de "Salope-qui-a-couché-pour-réussir", qui était juste un détail parmi quelques insultes bien inoffensives. Seuls ses reproches sur la nourriture calamiteuse de son traître de petit ami lui semblait un peu cruels avec du recul mais sinon... Et puis, après tout, son ex compagnon l'avait bien cherché en ne le défendant pas quand la pute d'un juif avait osé le frapper et en ne comprenant pas son humour à la Cartman.  </p>
<p>Encore maintenant, le gros lard pensait aussi que son ex allait lui envoyer un petit message ou l'appeler. Revenir à ses pieds tel un miracle de Noël comme seul Eric Cartman pourrait l'apprécier à sa façon, mais rien. Silence radio. Quelques un de ses nouveaux amis récoltés grâce à son Jimmy lui avaient envoyé des cartes de vœux mais Eric était persuadé que ça n'allait pas durer une fois que Jimmy allait les mettre au parfum. Sa belle image serait brisée dès que tout ce beau monde allait savoir que le très cool Eric Cartman était en fait un vilain antisémite qui ne faisait que dire la vérité pourtant...! Alors que ce cher Cartman avait toujours pris le soin de censurer ses anecdotes quand il les contaient à ses anciens nouveaux amis idéals ayant adoré le récit de ses péripéties pour pouvoir passer une soirée à la Casa Bonita. Si quelques détails n'avaient pas été très très très légèrement modifiés, pas sûr que ses chers amis rêvés se seraient rangés de son côté au détriment de Kyle qui passait pour le méchant égoïste et menteur (comme tous les juifs, d'après Cartman).  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Au moins, ses amis d'enfance habitués à ce bon vieux Cartman ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber. Grâce à Craig et Clyde, il n'avait pas passé un Noël trop merdique. Après avoir eu un repas acceptable la nuit dernière, cela serait le tour des cadeaux pas trop mal pour ce matin. Peut être même qu'un certain amateur de tacos avait préparé d'autres biscuits de Noël  pour l'occasion, et qu'il lui laisserait manger tous les caramels si Cartman ne touchait pas aux biscuits en forme d'étoile destinés à Craig. Finalement, Clyde faisait un frère acceptable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>